falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Provisional Defense Force
Any way you could give them a contingent of army engineers? Or Sappers I reckon would be the more appropriate Commonwealth term. Just a group tasked with building military fortifications. Might be useful given their state of warring expansion. Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:09, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure CaptainCain (talk) 11:00, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Just had a idea that i guess could apply to several groups but mainly this one; what about some form of rafter auxillerys? Kinda like the privateers of the royaume, with rafters (and probably some pirates) offering to do some sea-work for the brits, or rafters that find mercs and bring them to the british (the Corpse is just up the coast). If you dont think it works thats fine, just something i thought of add me on MySpace! (talk) 16:21, October 28, 2014 (UTC) That'd be fine, are you intending to make them a group yourself or what. CaptainCain (talk) 14:14, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I was mainly just suggesting another group/unit for them, but I can add me on MySpace! (talk) 17:13, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Provisional Maritime Patrol Force (Working title) Despite the skill of the Naval Attack squads, the senior officers knew that even if they had all of them patrolling, that pirates, spies and other undesirables would still be able to slip through the gaps. With that in mind they began to expand the navy in 2230, but their plans would be put on hold by the Cruces revolution. When the situation had stabilized the expansion of the navy finally began. At first trying to simply train their foot soldiers to operate sea-vessals, which met only occassional success. It was decided that they should hire already experienced seamen after a training excercise to show the Command Staff the programs progress resulted in the sinking of four rafts and the drowning of six soldiers. Sending representatives as far as The Big Easy, they told of safety, good pay and the possibility for command for any who join. The docks and Wharfs of Tampico would slowly atart to fill over the last months of 2263 as sailors from around the gulf came. These volunteers can be found at most ports and on the open sea, looking for pirates, tribal raiders and any other hostile groups. The experience of these men vary from crew to crew, but all have been on the water for at least a year, and can even land and fight on solid ground if the situation arises. this seems like a cool idea, I just have a few questions, what do they use? Are they floating around on rafts or are they equipped with some antiquated boats or have they recovered some pre-war landing or patrol craft? If they have rafts perhaps they are uparmored somehow. I like the idea of them patrolling the harbor for raiders and pirates, but when I was planning these guys I also envisioned them being on creature patrol as well. They'd have crude spears and such to help kill the seaborne monstrosities and mabe use some kind of ad hoc depth charges. As for their ships, unless they're all wind powered I'd say they would need a fuel supply and thats where a tie in with the Royal caribbean Exports & Imports would come in, (they control a small oil well in the Dominion) Also these guys will be getting their own page. CaptainCain (talk) 20:01, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Also do you want this to be a co-lab? CaptainCain (talk) 03:37, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I would, but my knights and Papal stuff are probably gonna take up my time for a little bit. Go for it yourself, i think all the info is there between us. add me on MySpace! (talk) 05:33, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright, This'll be a project I'll do a bit down the road. Good luck with you knights. CaptainCain (talk) 13:59, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Another paramilitary organization So, what do they eat? To be covered here. CaptainCain (talk) 03:29, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Maybe you could replace the coloured image of the modern-day Royal Marines with a black and white picture of the same organization from earlier on in its organization? Perhaps use a picture of 45 Commando, seen as their are rather a few pictures of them in a wasteland-esque environment. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 10:23, December 9, 2015 (UTC) : Perhaps but my interest in writing on this page has waned, so probably, but not right now. CaptainCain (talk) 13:19, December 9, 2015 (UTC)